Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting diode display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
A Flat Panel Display (FPD) is being widely used in portable computers, such as laptop computers and PDAs, and handheld telephone terminals as well as in the monitors of desktop computers due to advantages of a small size and light weight. Such an FPD may include a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), a Field Emission Display (FED), and an Organic Light Emitting Diode Display (hereinafter referred to as an OLED device).
An OLED device is advantageous in that it has fast response speed, can represent luminance having high emission efficiency, and has a wide viewing angle. Owing to such many advantages, the OLED device is being used in various fields, such as portable displays including mobile phones and handheld electronic watches as well as large-screen display devices. Display devices used in various fields have different requirements, such as consumption power and reliability of driving suitable for the characteristics of their application fields. The pixel of a conventional OLED device does not suggest a functional structure corresponding to various requirements.